caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
TNXA Japanarchy
Card TNXA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Finals; TLC Match Timmy Turner vs. Inuyasha Hell In A Cell Match Haru Glory vs. Marik Ishtar TNXA Legends Championship Tournament Finals The Miz vs. Edge Japanarchy Rules Match Team Turner (Timmy Turner, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, & Black Star) vs. Samurai Society (Renji Abarai, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, & Koga) Xtreme Cheerleader Match Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Kim Possible TNXA Tag Team Championship Ben Tennyson & Ezekiel © vs. Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) w/Jessie TNXA Cuties Championship Mandy Luxe © vs. Maryse TNXA World Tag Team Championship Zak 'n Jack (Zak Saturday & Jack Evans) © vs. Samurai Society (Koga & Jack Spicer) Dokuro Mitsukai & Haruhi Suzumiya vs. Blood Lust (BloodRayne & Mileena) JapanarchyDokuro&HarubivBloodLust.jpg JapanarchyTNXAWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg JapanarchyTNXACutiesChampionship.jpg JapanarchyTNXATagTeamChampionship.jpg JapanarchyBonnievKim.jpg JapanarchyTeamTimmyvSamuraiSociety.jpg JapanarchyTNXALegendsChampionship.jpg JapanarchyHaruvMarik.jpg JapanarchyTNXAWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Jessie of Team Rocket made her return and distracted Amu during the match. *P2. The match ended to both men being count-out on the outside. After the match, both men fought each other until Thunder GM Ran Kotobuki told them that both of them will face CM Punk for the TNXA Championship in a Triple Threat Match. *1. Before the match, BloodRayne announced that she and Mileena added Skarlet of Mortal Kombat in their group and told Dokuro-chan & Haruhi that their match has changed from a Cuties Tag Team Match into a 2-on-3 Handicap Match by order of TNXA iMPACT! GM Dexter. *3. Dexter announce both ladies that there's a new challenger and thus changing the match in a triple threat match and that challenger was none other than Jessica Pink. *4. Dexter changed the opponents for Zak 'n Jack because Koga and Jack Spicer won't compete in the match due to having their match against Team Timmy in the Japanarchy Rules Match later on the event so he pick a new team to face Zak 'n Jack for the world tag titles and that team was none other than Vaughn Kreed & Jadeite aka The Franchise Nation. *5. The match started in the backstage when Kim attack Bonnie from behind when Bonnie was having an interview with Mickie James. *6. Before the match got started, Jack Spicer and Chase Young talk about taking down Team Timmy with the rest of Samurai Society but got jumped by Timmy Turner and Black Star. *8. During the match, Marik transported Haru to the Shadow Realm. Miscellaneous *During the preshow, Jadeite fought "The Scorpion" Trey Suave in the backstage and won the TNXA Hardcore title by KO'ed Suave. *Matt Hardy and Jadeite fought each other in one of the locker rooms and Hardy KO'ed Jadeite to win the Hardcore title. *Dexter explained the rules of Japanarchy Rules Match to the fans before the match. *Jeff Hardy asked his brother Matt to face him for the Hardcore Championship next episode of iMPACT!. Matt accepted his brother's offer and after that, Jeff took the Hardcore Championship from his brother and Matt ran after him. *Timmy Turner and Inuyasha wished each other good luck and may the best man win before their match. Category:TNXA Category:TNXA CPV's Category:2013